Picking a sheet of media for a print job is typically accomplished by a mechanism that utilizes a pick roller to move the sheet of media from an input tray toward a print zone. To prevent multiple sheets of media from moving together, a separation system may be employed to retard any sheets of media beyond the top sheet from advancing more than a slight distance. Continuous pick cycles, however, may cause those slight distances to accumulate throughout the media stack. These variances may result in the simultaneous loading of multiple sheets.